It's Not Even Official
by Lulio
Summary: Matt was feeling good with Mello by his side, but will a surprise message from Near tear them apart? I suck at summaries


Okay, it has been exactly one year since the last time I wrote anything. 0.o'' Sorry! This time I promise not to wait until next summer to write! Honest!

Anyway, don't mind the title, its an inside joke kind of thing from this YouTube video i saw once. :)

I'm gonna rate this a T cuz of the language and the "adult themes"

And of course, I own nothing but the pen I write with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~It's Not Even Official~

The musty air inside the underground building was still. The walls rang with a silence seldom heard. It was all very peaceful, at least, until -

_**BANG**_

The front door slammed open with such force that it would've swung shut again if two young men hadn't stumbled through the doorway. The first, a tenacious blond wearing tight-fitting black leather, shoved the second against the nearest wall.

"Ow! Jesus, Mello," The other boy exclaimed.

Mello only smirked as a reply and chuckled lightly under his breath before leaning in for a forceful and almost desperate kiss. Digging his nails into the other's back, he stripped the boy of his shirt and goggles, throwing them carelessly to the floor.

Needless to say, they both slept well that night.

. . .

The next morning (well, early afternoon, to be precise) the two boys stirred. Their clothes were strewn about the floor, discarded haphazardly in the dimly lit room. Mello blindly fumbled for his customary bar of chocolate on the small nightstand next to the bed. After finding what he'd been looking for, he stared at his partner accusingly.

"Smoking again, Matt?" he questioned with obvious distaste.

Matt, who had moments ago located _his_ customary item, his pack of cigarettes, shook his messy auburn hair in protest.

"Oh no Mello, you're not gonna start lecturing me again. I don't question your abnormal chocolate fetish do I?"

Mello frowned defyingly, "you don't see me coughing up flem every morning either," he muttered. "Regardless, that thing reeks, put it out," he said with a bit more force. Matt made a face, but obliged.

Mello, clothed in nothing but boxers, swung himself out of bed. Yawning drowsily, he shuffled to the bathroom. Matt let his head fall back on the pillow with a sigh, listening to the sound of the shower running. After a moment, he shrugged out of bed, scooping up the pants he wore yesterday and pulling them on casually. He headed to the far end of the room, where the computers were set up. Turning on the computer nearest him, Matt sat back in the chair, rocking it back on its hind legs. Once the computer had loaded, Matt idly scrolled through their first reports on the Kira case.

Mello emerged from the shower, hot steam trailing behind him. Matt looked over his shoulder with amusement, watching as Mello hunted for a clean towel through the mess. Cursing under his breath, Mello held up a towel, shrugged, and wrapped it around himself.

"What'd you find?" Mello inquired, gesturing toward the glowing screen.

Matt, still smiling from the antics moments ago, shrugged. "You're the brains around here, I just do the tech work. You should know that by now," he teased with a grin.

"You could at least act like you're working, lazy bum," Mello retorted lightly. Moving closer to the screen, Mello scanned through the lengthy report. "Ugh, screw this, I'll work on it later. Lets go," he declared.

"Where?" Matt asked, openly confused.

"I don't give a damn, anywhere," he replied impulsively.

Matt shuffled, throwing a handful of things from the table into his pocket. He stood and stretched, leaning back with his arms in the air.

"Okay," he said finally.

Mello grabbed a pair of pants and a dark T-shirt, tossing them on absently. Matt, realizing he was still shirtless, quickly did the same. Heading for the door, Mello grabbed his coat and tossed it over his shoulder. Matt locked the door after him, slamming it shut.

They headed for Matt's car.

You're driving," stated Matt, and tossed him the keys.

Mello smirked, "Good, you drive like a psycho," he replied with a teasing grin.

Matt made a face, but Mello had already headed to the driver's side of the car and was getting in. Matt grasped the door handle, thrusting the door open. He swung his frame in the seat with a fluid sweep. Mello started the engine. The moment Matt's door was shut he lurched the car into motion, tearing out of the driveway with a screech. Matt merely fastened his seatbelt.

Mello, smiling devilishly, said, "Let's go for a ride,"

Matt's eyes widened, "Damn, and you thought _I _was a bad driver?"

Mello turned the car sharply onto a dirt road. The path was full of bumps, and every time the car swayed Mello would laugh. Matt rolled his eyes and took his Nintendo DS from one of his pockets.

"_What??_" Mello exclaimed, looking over at Matt, "how can you play that when we're driving??"

Matt shrugged, "Although you're driving really does suck, Mello," he said with a grin.

"Screw you, as if you could do better," Mello replied, playfully punching him on the shoulder. Matt smiled to himself. _'Hmm,'_ he thought, _'I didn't know happiness felt so warm.'_

Mello spotted a small river ahead, he quickly maneuvered the car, sliding it to a halt three feet away from the bank. "Wanna hang here for a minute?" he asked Matt.

"Sure," Matt said, looking up.

It was in the middle of August, so the water wasn't warm enough to swim in, but the sun was out, causing the temperature to rest at a comfortable 65 degrees. They walked over to the water. Mello threw a rock at the surface, watching it hit with a flat splash.

"That's not how you do it," Matt remarked, "watch." Picking up a relatively flat rock, he placed it in Mello's palm, guiding his arm to show the proper movement. "Try it," he said softly, letting go of Mello's arm.

Mello flushed. Grasping the rock tightly, he threw it the way Matt demonstrated. To his amusement, the rock skipped twice on the surface before sinking with a plunk.

"No shit, I didn't know you could do that," Mello said happily.

"Seriously? Wow, that's weak," Matt laughed, smiling to show he was kidding.

They spent the next ten minutes skipping rocks, competing to see who could get the rock to go further.

They were just starting to get hungry, so decided to grab a bite to eat on the way back. Mello had revved the engine and was just starting to pull out into the road when Matt noticed he had a text message. Flipping open his phone, he opened the message. To his surprise, it was from Near.

_How does that guy even know my number? _Matt questioned internally.

_"If you're thinking Mello has any interest in you, I'd think again. He's not gay."_

Matt reread the text a second and then a third time, feeling numb.

What??"Who is it?" Mello inquired.

"Nobody, its nothing," Matt murmured, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"_Prove it" _he replied, sending the message then quickly shutting his phone. Moments later he got a reply. Hastily opening the message, he saw that it was nothing more than a picture. But that picture... Matt drew his face closer to look. It was Mello, at a bar. With a woman. His arm was wrapped casually around her waist and he appeared to be leaning forward as if to whisper something to her... Or to kiss her.

Matt snapped his phone shut, thrusting it back into his pocket, as if in an attempt to push the picture from his mind.

"So, where did you want to eat?" Mello asked cheerfully.

"...I don't care. Suddenly I'm not that hungry," he replied softly.

. . .

They ended up stopping at a nearby Burger King. Matt remained silent as they pulled in.

"You wanna eat in or take it home?" Mello asked.

"Do whatever you want," Matt replied idly.

He didn't see the concerned look on Mello's face.

They got out of the car and walked inside. By now it was just going on 4:00, and the place was relatively empty as it was neither around a lunch nor a dinner time. Regardless, Mello strolled up to the counter and ordered a few burgers while Matt slowly walked to a table. Finding a clean enough booth, he sat down, cursing internally.

_Fuck, if that Near just hadn't... Those things he said, why did they make me feel like this?_

He felt empty, but more prominently, he felt cold. Very cold. Mello was his fire, and it was like someone had just blown it out, ripped it out from between his fingers.

"I got the food," Mello said, slipping into the seat across from him. He was worried by Matt's sudden change in mood, but didn't want to ask. He figured if it was something he wanted to tell him, then he would.

"Oh, thanks," Matt smiled an odd, almost pained half smile.

Mello made small talk, doing anything to avoid the awkward silence between them. But Matt wasn't paying much attention. He fiddled with the fries, looking out the window next to him vacantly. He would nod now and again, but never made eye contact, not once. It was like this as they were driving home as well. Matt's emotions continued to swirl in his head, his thoughts couldn't stray from the picture...

_But why should I even care? I mean, sure we screw around sometimes, but nobody said anything about any kind of actual relationship, or any feelings for each other either. So, why?_

. . .

Later that night, Mello had taken the time to properly look over the Kira files, and was now typing notes. Matt was already in bed, replaying a game he'd already beat 3 times on his DS. He listened to the quick and sometimes aggressive sound of Mello's typing. Clicking the game off, his head fell back on the pillow, less out of exhaustion and more out of lack of motivation. Now with the lights off, and the curtains drawn, the only light in the room came from Mello's computer in the corner. Matt drew the covers closer to him and slid on his side, drawing his legs slightly to his chest.

After a few moments, there was a silence. The light went out, and there was a small creak as Mello got out of the chair. Matt stiffened and listened to his footsteps walking toward the bed. He paused for a moment at the side of the bed before drawing the blankets back gently. Mello lied down next to Matt, facing his back.

"You awake?" He whispered softly.

Matt closed his eyes and said nothing, keeping very still. Mello sighed lightly, and then, slowly, wrapped his arm around Matt's waist, kissing the back of his neck before easing into his pillow and drifting to sleep. Matt fought off the shivers running up his spine. He stayed like that for a while before finally falling asleep himself, the dull ache in his chest finally giving him a bit of peace.

. . .

The next day Matt got up to shower. He slipped out of bed, careful to remove the arm Mello had draped around him in the night, and walked to the bathroom.

Mello felt suddenly cold, and woke to running water. He sat up, staring at the empty side of the bed. Getting up, he shuffled to the fridge, grabbing a freshly chilled bar of chocolate. Taking a chunk out of the bar, he chewed roughly, not giving it time enough to melt before he swallowed. He leaned against the wall across from the bathroom door. He was going to find out why Matt was avoiding him. His coldness last night bothered Mello, and worried him.

A short time later Matt came out, somehow finding a towel to wrap around himself. He was visibly surprised to see Mello, and dropped his gaze.

"Hey, didn't wake you, did I?" He asked tentatively.

"No," Mello replied slightly flatly. He took three large steps so he was within a foot of Matt.

Matt finally looked at Mello then. His face was serious, and his eyes burned into Matt's own piercingly. He took a step back, then another, until his back was pressed against the cool wall. Mello followed, and pressed his arms on either side of Matt, pinning him there.

"Tell me what your problem is," he said bluntly.

"I never said I had a problem," Matt replied coolly.

"Stop bullshitting me!" Mello exploded.

Matt glared at him then, "You've been using me this whole time," he said slowly.

"What?"

"Tell me," he continued, "do I disgust you?" he watched as Mello's face clouded with confusion. "How could you stand it every time you _screwed_ me?" his voice gaining volume then, "Do you really hate me that much? It wasn't enough to use me, you had to fuck with my feelings too??"

Mello backed off then, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're not gay, Mello. So answer me, if you like women why would you do that, huh?" Matt asked bitterly.

"Where is this even coming from?!" Mello said in a rage.

Matt reeled around to grab his cell, "I have a picture, Mello," he said angrily.

"Where did you get that?" Mello questioned.

"Near gave it to me, what difference does it make??"

At that, Mello deflated, as if the anger had poured out of him. He went to sit on the side of their bed. "You would trust him over me?" he asked bitterly, "You're just gonna believe whatever he says, and not even ask me about it?"

He was hurt, Matt could see that, but his anger surpassed his concern, "I don't have to believe him, a picture is hard to refute," he replied.

"That's not the point!" Mello yelled, suddenly enraged again. But it was different now. This anger, it was one of betrayal. It was bitter.

"Then what _is_ the point?" Matt questioned.

"That time, it was a long time ago, before me and you were..."

"Were what? Fuck buddies? What am I to you, Mello??" Matt burst, frustrated. "What difference does it make how long ago it was, it still amounts you you not liking guys," he added coldly.

"Idiot, what makes you think it's one or the other?" Mello asked aggressively.

Matt hadn't even realized that he was shaking. He stood now, struck silent. That was something he didn't even consider. He stared at Mello, torn and confused.

"Whether the person is a guy or a girl makes no difference to me," Mello said softly, "why didn't you just talk to me?" he got back up and stood directly in front of Matt.

Matt had never seen him like this before, gentle like this. It made him think of the night before. This whole time, he didn't even know how deep his feelings were. He couldn't figure it out until he thought that Mello had used him, that Mello didn't feel the same...

"I love you," he said, trembling. His face burned, it was so obvious, he felt like a fool.

Mello grabbed him roughly, ran a hand through his damp hair, and stared straight into his eyes.

"I love you too, moron," he said finally, and pulled him into his arms.

. . .

-------------------------------------------------------

Ah, I'm so bad at endings .''

This is my first one-shot too (but considering this is only the second story I wrote its not that shocking).

So... Reviews make me happy =)


End file.
